


If Windows Had Proper Garbage Collection Subroutines, This Would Be Unnecessary

by weakinteraction



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Moss solves a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Moss disliked visiting the thirteenth floor, not out of any sort of irrational triskaidekaphobia, but because it was the domain of Human Resources, with their permanent cheery smiles, and their employee personality profiles that ought to have been like some sort of awesome real-life Dungeons and Dragons character sheet, but somehow really weren't.

After studying the problem for a while, even getting out his slightly larger glasses, Moss realised that there was a memory overflow somewhere and the RAM needed to be cleared.

At least the solution was simple. "Have you tried," he said, "turning it off and on again?"


End file.
